A Birthdate to Remember: Sasuke
by applecherry
Summary: The rain pours over his past, present, and future. SakuSasu.


**A Birthdate to Remember: Sasuke **

By_: aPpLecHeRrY_-

One shot birthday special for Sasuke.

**Disclaimer**: Don't sue me. I'm not owning Naruto. I don't even own this laptop I'm using to type and the internet card used to post this. My PC's broke.

**Notes**: This was supposed to be included in my collections of one shots, this is supposedly titled Rainfall but I converted the idea to this because the original plot for this is too long, I can't post it on time. Sorry if this is a day late! Oh, and add the OOC factor in my list of faults.

**Special Dedication**: Tisha and Denden! Pinilit niyo ako eh! Yan tuloy… Lapit na exams natin! Tama na muna kagaguhan...

_Sasuke's P.o.V._

* * *

**_Rainfall…

* * *

_**

Under the rain lies so many memories. When I swore revenge, when I felt weak, when I experienced love, when I came to my senses, the day I returned, and when she accepted me once again. Now, here I am under the darkening sky, waiting for the rain to fall down on me, once again.

Five years. Seem long but a short time still. For five years she kept me sane through the village, through everyday life. For the first year since I returned, it was pure hell. She was my only sanctuary. She never left. Just then I've realized the big shit I've done, the pain she'd been through, the stupidity I've had. Irony.

But for that five years, she changed me for the better. And for the first time, I've made a decision without earning it from my mistakes. I didn't need to lose her before I made this particular decision. If she would be gone, it would be useless then.

That decision was to marry her.

Then everything else was expected; her reaction, the village's concern, and all. All these took time. On the third year I asked her, early on the fourth year did the wedding started planning.

The start of my fourth year, everything went back to normal. Life wasn't like hell anymore. My village finally accepted me once more.

We were happy. As planned, the wedding would take place late August or early September. But because of an emergency, it was cancelled. As ninjas of Konoha, we were needed on a mission. On the same mission, she was the head medic, I was the captain of the first troop.

Back to reality, I felt drops of water overhead. The darkened sky finally started crying. I smirked. Looks like the heavens are with me on my reminiscing. Making no move to shield the rain, I resumed digging my buried memories.

The said mission was to eliminate the Akatsukis. It seemed that all Akatsukis were there but for the head. Who knows where he is. I don't give a damn.

The battle was one of a heck. Nearing the end, in our assigned area, it only five of them and eight of us.

I don't care what happened with the battle. The only thing I remembered was that she was covered with her own blood because of me. Me.

That time was blinded with rage because of the Akatsuki that captured her. After that, I didn't know what happened next. The next thing that registered in my mind was that Sakura was in front of me and had her arms around me, three senbons stuck in the vital points in her back. Behind her was a corpse of an Akatsuki and behind me was an incoming genjutsu attack.

I was already low on chakra that caused me to move slower. I got her and jumped to the side as quickly as I could. But despite my best, her left side was still caught that created a vital damage with her heart muscles.

Blood. It was everywhere. After that mere attack, every single Akatsuki in that clearing was wiped out. The immediate reaction I know was to take her back, quick. Fighting my urge to pass out because of chakra depletion, I managed to lead the remaining Konoha ninjas back and take her over to Godaime before passing out.

The next scene happened was I was banging my head outside the ICU room she was in. Tears were freely flowing from my eyes. Naruto and the others were behind me. All got fears in their system. Who wouldn't have? Sakura's in coma. Fifty-fifty.

For two weeks she never woke up and her condition's not improving. I felt I was losing her.

A month passed, I was still at her bedside, clutching her hands, telling her to wake up. Yet, she didn't. Not just yet.

Looks like she fought a hard battle with death when she woke up on Naruto's birthday. And so we had a double celebration.

Surprisingly, despite her past critical condition, she was fully recovered by November. By December, It looked like nothing happened.

It made me smile. At this point, I was soaking wet. It was cold but I enjoy the rain. She would kill me if she sees me at home like this.

I looked at my hands and focused at the drops of water overflowing. It was pure water and not blood. Not like the old days.

The drops suddenly stopped. "Are you planning to catch a cold?" I looked up to meet her inquiring eyes. Her left hand was on her waist and the other holding out an umbrella.

"Hn." That kind of reply always gets her irritated. Before her veins popped, I reasoned out, "I like being in the rain."

She smiled, "If you won't come inside," she closed the umbrella, "I'll join you here."

I stood up to protest but she stepped back, "Aww, come on Sasuke-kun, don't spoil my fun." She then teleported away.

'So you want to play, fine.' And the chase was off!

Since she can't run nor move fast, she was supposed to be caught easily. But she was too smart for that.

I chased her throughout the large backyard. In the end, I caught her laughing in my arms. I laughed with her and decided to go back. "Let's go back inside now. We're soaking wet and I don't want you three to get sick."

Yeah, them three, my family. Sakura and our twins. It was her birthday gift for me. This morning, she told me she was pregnant with our twins.

Instead of agreeing, she argued, "but I'm having fun, let's go around the village," she suggested.

I smiled at her antics. "You're being childish again Sakura," she pouted at me. "Are you sure you want to go around the village at your present state?"

She examined herself, except for the fact that she was dirty and her legs were muddy from their chase, she remembered she was wearing white. She blushed at her realization.

With one swift mood, I carried her bridal style and headed inside. I commented, "You're still careless."

With that, she disappeared in my arms and was steps away in front of me, "yeah, right." And she headed for the door to the mansion.

I stayed on my spot, eyeing her. When she was already in front of the door, she looked back at me and sticks her tongue out. I chuckled as she simply walked inside.

'So you still want to play huh?' I followed her and not too soon, the chase started all over again. We're like little kids aren't we?

But you know where we ended up? We both ended up in the same bathroom.

**-owari-**

**

* * *

**

Weird ending huh? I don't care.

It doesn't really fit cause this is not the original plot as mentioned earlier.

But it did made sense, right?

If you liked this, maybe you'll like the first part! Find it in my profile: _A Birthdate to Remember: Sakura_. Don't forget to leave a review!

Flames are welcome.

_**-aPpLecHeRrY-**_


End file.
